1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device including an organic electroluminescent display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, portable electronic devices having a liquid crystal panel as a display device have been used (e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0202956).